Bathroom Break
by Heptagon
Summary: Fred and George had warned him against patrolling in the far end of the dungeons, where no one could hear his screams. Perhaps he should have listened. But then, he wouldn't have met her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: A challenge given to me by silverlovedragoness. Thanks to her, I'm writing again.

o.o.o

**Bathroom Break**

**Chapter 1**

It happened when he was patrolling in the dungeons. As the Head Boy, Percy Weasley had every right to be there after curfew. Fred and George had warned him against going to the far end of the dungeons, "where no one would hear his screams", which had naturally made Percy suspicious of why those two wanted him not to be there that evening, and more determined than ever to be there.

Everything had gone well so far – not a single soul wandered the hallways, living or dead. He thought he heard the Bloody Baron once, but their paths did not cross; everything was nice and quiet. And then – it happened. Percy stopped. The nearest common bathroom was on the ground floor, but he was aware of the existence of a Prefects Bathroom somewhere nearby. He couldn't remember if he'd heard of it from Fred and George, or a prefect, or McGonagall, but it didn't matter. He could remember it had been called the Slytherin bathroom, but that didn't matter either. He was the Head Boy, and as such had the right to use any student bathroom in the castle, whoever claimed it as their own.

For a moment Percy hesitated – Slytherin bathroom in Slytherin dungeons, at the far end where no one would hear his screams – but then common sense and Head Boy arrogance ruled out the silly thought: he had to go and this was the nearest bathroom.

Finding it was relatively easy, at least for such a smart and capable wizard as he was. He tried the door – it was locked. With his left hand still on the doorknob, he took out his wand and cast a Alohomora. The door remained locked. He tried a few other opening spells with similar lack of success. He shook his head. It might have been password protected, so he tried a couple of those.

He wondered that there was no such thing as a master password which would open any door; he knew there wasn't one because nobody had told him about it. He loved Hogwarts, of course, but he had found several deficiencies in the system which he had set out to correct or improve. He had a list of them, and he was going to write another report to McGonagall; he knew his Head of House appreciated his suggestions, even Headmaster Dumbledore had made a positive remark about them, complimenting on his lengthy and logical arguments.

At that moment his need recalled itself, and Percy withdrew his hand, or at least tried to, because somehow he couldn't let go of the doorknob. "Fred and George" was his first thought, because it was something the twins had done in Burrow, one time too many. That's why they had told him not to go there, knowing of course that it would make him go there all the more, and had they not offered him some refreshment before he had left the tower? This had Fred and George written all over it.

"Very funny," Percy said, frowning. He would have a word or two with his brothers on getting back to his common room. With a sigh about it – those two would never stop, would they, and where would this take them? - he raised his wand to undo the hex. The twins were clever and good with spells, but they threw away all their potential for what? Pranks, and jokes, and all such silly things. And they were so very little concerned about their future, whereas Percy sometimes stayed up half the night worrying about it, not just his own future, but that of his brothers' as well. He believed that Ron, at least, would turn out well in the end, but he was starting to lose his hopes about the twins.

Percy didn't panic, even when three minutes and several spells later he was still stuck to the doorknob. He did not believe that in a well organized environment the Head Boy could be left stuck to a bathroom door. He was a little annoyed at this waste of time, but he was certain that in another three minutes, he'd be well along on his way to the ground floor.

Fifteen minutes later, he was slightly less certain. His annoyance and restlessness had doubled, along with his need to use a bathroom. The twins' – curse them – words came back to him: the far end of the dungeons where no one would hear his screams; not that he was about to call for help. The thought had crossed his mind, but his pride had ruled it out – he was the Head Boy, he wouldn't cry for help over such a small matter. There was a problem, but he could solve it.

He couldn't solve it. He could, that is, but he needed more time and perhaps a short trip to the library. Right now, however, he needed a trip to the bathroom, the sooner the better.

He reviewed his options, in no particular order. He could call for help. He could keep doing what he was doing until something happened. He could do his thing right here and now and later vanish the results. No; he couldn't do that, anything but that.

"Hello," he said, rather softly. No one replied.

He was about to call again, when he heard it – steps. Footsteps were nearing him down the hallway, someone was coming. Percy sighed in relief – it must have been a Slytherin prefect. He didn't get along with them very well, but they were required to acknowledge his authority as the Head Boy, which they had so far grudgingly done.

However, it was not a Slytherin prefect that approached him. It was a girl, several years younger than himself, which meant that she was breaking the curfew, being out in the hallways at this time of night. At once, Percy forgot his predicament, and accosted the rule-breaker, "And where do you think you are going, young lady, at this time of night?"

The girl started at the sound of his voice, and a guilty expression flew over her face, but only for a second. She looked at him and frowned, as if trying to figure out something, "You're a Gryffindor, aren't you?"

"I am the Head Boy, and you are breaking the curfew," Percy said, raising himself to his full height.

"You are a Gryffindor," she repeated with conviction now. "What are you doing down here?"

"I am patrolling the hallways to catch misbehaving students," Percy replied. "What is your name?"

The girl did not look shocked or frightened at his words.

"I am Daphne Greengrass," she said. "You must be Percy Weasley. I thought your hair looked familiar."

"Very good," Percy said, ignoring the comment. "I am going to report you to your Head of House."

The girl shrugged, as if getting caught didn't matter to her at all. "You shouldn't come down here," she said, "Slytherins don't like you."

"I am the Head Boy," Percy declared. "I do not take heed of such threats."

"It was not a threat," Daphne replied, and added after a moment of silence, "Are you taking me to Professor Snape right away, or do you need to use the bathroom first?"

At the mention of the word "bathroom", Percy was reminded of his current situation, much to his bemusement.

"Actually, you shouldn't use this bathroom," the girl continued. "It is for Slytherins only."

"I am the Head Boy," Percy replied and fell silent. A voice in his head, sounding like Fred, added, _and stuck to a bathroom door with an intense need to use it._

"Go on then," Daphne said. "I'll wait here."

"Not so fast, young lady," Percy said, reverting to his other self, the one that caught misbehaving students and was not stuck to a doorknob. "I know you'll be gone the minute I turn my back to you."

"Do I have to come to the bathroom with you?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Yes," Percy replied, seeing a neat and simple solution to his problem. "You have to do exactly that."

"Are you serious?" the girl asked, finally displaying a little emotion.

"I am," Percy replied, and fixed her with his most authoritative stare.

"Whatever," Daphne said, then smirked all of a sudden and added, "As you wish."

Percy stood and waited, the girl did the same. For a few moments, nobody moved nor spoke.

"Go on then," Daphne said at last, "I haven't got the whole night."

"Ladies first."

"You're blocking the door," she pointed out.

"Just give the password," Percy demanded.

"Fine," the girl spat. "It's... wait a second... the doorknob!"

"Is it? That's an unusual password," Percy said and tried the door, "It's still locked."

"No!" the girl exclaimed, triumph in her tones. "Your hand is stuck to the doorknob, isn't it?"

"It most certainly is not," Percy lied.

"Then remove it," she challenged.

"I do not wish to do that. The password, please."

"Remove your hand first, _please_."

They glared at each other in silence. Percy was the first to give in, "I am the Head Boy. Give me the password."

"You may be the Head Boy, but you've tried to break into a room that is off limits for you and now you're stuck to the door. You are also in the Slytherin dungeons, surrounded by people who do not like you very much and who would gladly take such an opportunity as this to humiliate and torture you. In addition to all this, am I correct in assuming that you tried to break in out of something else than mere curiosity and by now your need to use the bathroom is starting to grow bigger than even your self-esteem and arrogance?"

"I am not arrogant!"

"Yes, you are. We, Slytherins, are all arrogant and can well recognize it in others. You may be the Head Boy, but you are not an almighty being allowed to do everything. You must obey the rules, just like the rest of us. You are not better than us just because you have some shiny badge with writing on it."

"I do not act as if I am allowed anything. Of course I follow all the rules," Percy said, caught off guard by someone even assuming otherwise.

"You tried to break into a room off limits to you," Daphne repeated. "_Quod erat demonstrandum._"

"I did not!"

"You did, and now you're stuck," she said, displaying an evil little smirk.

Percy sighed. "As the Head Boy of this school, I ask you to please tell me the password of this bathroom."

"Oh you ask me now? A moment ago you were demanding it."

"Young lady... girl... Daphne?"

"That's my name."

"Daphne, will you please help me open this door?" Percy said in last resort.

"Hmm... okay," she said carelessly. "The word's _Pottersspotter_, but it also requires the right sort of knock, gimme a second to recall it."

"Potter's spotter? Seriously?"

"It's lame, I know. I'm not the one who thought of it. There are so many passwords and secret codes that one must remember, especially if one is a Slytherin."

"Why especially then?"

"Because we are sneaky and suspicious people. Everything must be password protected. _Everything_," she said.

"That sounds disorienting," Percy agreed. "Have you by any chance remembered the knock yet?"

"Maybe," Daphne said, "Are you really going to report me?"

"Of course. It is my solemn duty as the Head Boy. I take such things very seriously."

"And I suppose you never turn a blind eye to anything?"

"Never!" Percy declared with pride.

"I thought so," Daphne said, and fell silent.

"This is blackmail."

"No, this is careful consideration before making the decision," she said, walking up to the door and delivering a series of knocks against it.

Percy tried the door. It moved! It opened! He was inside the room in a split second.

"It's not so bad," said Daphne, following him in, "If you don't mind the green. I used to love green before I came to Hogwarts."

Percy didn't have much time to admire the decoration, he looked around swiftly until he saw what he needed, and acted with an even greater speed. Once the deed was done, and he stepped outside the stall, he had half-expected to meet no one there; but the girl stood where he had left him, looking around with a frown.

"I could do wonders here with salmon and beige," she said. "Oh, do wash your hands. I hate it when people don't do it, especially boys."

"Erm, all right," Percy said, and washed his hands. "I guess we are done here now."

"Unless you wish to take a bath," Daphne suggested. "We have superb baths here."

"No, thank you," Percy replied. "We should get going."

"Sure," the girl said, shrugging. "Knock at the door in reverse order. No password's necessary from this side."

"I have to knock at it in correct order to get _out_ of the bathroom?" Percy asked in bewilderment.

"Yes. I told you we have codes for _everything_."

"I suppose it is more secure this way," Percy said, reflecting upon the idea. Perhaps he should speak of it to McGonagall.

"It's stupid," Daphne said, "But many things in this world are stupid."

"Like what?" Percy asked, curious despite himself.

"There is so much stupidity in the Slytherin House," she said. "You have a fair point in hating us."

"We don't hate you. You act as if you hate us."

"We do hate you. Because everybody likes you. Except for us."

"Yes," he said slowly and doubtfully. "We should go now."

"Tap the code then," Daphne suggested. "Unless you didn't pay attention to it before? You might have been... how to say this... otherwise occupied," she sniggered.

"Do we really have to go through this again, Miss Daphne?" Percy sighed.

"I'd rather you didn't take me to Professor Snape," she replied. "He doesn't like us getting caught, especially by Gryffindors. He might even punish me, I dare say he shall."

"Rules are rules and they exist for a reason. If you don't want to get punished, don't break the rules. As the Head Boy, I'm..."

"I liked you better as Percy Weasley, not as the Head Boy," she interrupted him, rolling her eyes.

"I am both," Percy replied. "You don't have to like me."

"But I do like you," Daphne said, looking deceptively innocent.

"Erm... thank you," Percy replied. He, of all people, was not used to fangirls. Or people liking him, for that matter. Some people did like him, but not very many. They respected him, though, and that was even better.

"If you like me, perhaps you could let me out?" Percy suggested.

"Perhaps," Daphne mused, "But you have to do me a favour."

"I am not going to turn a blind eye to your breaking the rules, I'm afraid."

"If you insist upon it," she replied. "It's your principle, and you should stick to it."

"What is it then that you want me to do?" he asked, warily.

"Kiss me."

"Huh? I mean, what?"

"I want you to kiss me," Daphne said. "You have kissed a girl before, haven't you?"

"Of course I have, but you're only what? Twelve?"

"Fourteen," she said, a glitter in her eye, "and I am not asking you to snog me in a broom closet or something, I just want one little kiss. On the mouth, though."

"Why?"

Daphne shrugged. "I like you and I want you to kiss me."

"I do not think that it is appropriate for me to do so."

"In that case," she said, looking past him, "I think I'm taking a bath first. You had your go, I should have mine."

Percy rubbed his forehead; he wanted this night to finish already. He didn't want to wait while the girl took her bath – in his limited experience, women always took long baths. He didn't want to kiss her either, because he didn't know her, and she was too young for him. And he didn't want to argue with her, because it infuriated and amused him at the same time. She didn't make much sense with what she said, but he felt that there was some important truth beneath her words, an important message between the lines. Once again, he was curious to know more, but in a proper way and proper place. He could tutor her, perhaps, and they would sit together in the library and then he would talk to her and find out more.

He made a mental note to consider this later, and figure out if he had the time. Head Boy duties and studying for the exams took a lot of it.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Daphne demanded.

"No," he said resolutely. "Are you going to let us out of here or not?"

They stared again, and this time she was the first to give in, "Very well."

She moved to the door and waved him closer, "Pay attention now. You never know when you might end up in this situation again."

Percy doubted this very much, but nevertheless obeyed the girl. He looked and tried to remember the difficult code, rapid knocks, slow knocks and pauses between time.

"Look closely," Daphne said, "now comes the best part."

Percy complied in a gesture of gratitude, since he was unable to do anything else for the girl. Daphne, however, had other ideas – one hand resting against the door, she grabbed hold of his shirt with the other, rose on her tiptoes, and took the kiss he had refused to give her. It was brief; she pulled back before he got the chance to do anything. With a wordless smile, holding his bewildered gaze, she delivered one last knock and pushed the door open.

"Let us go," she said, stepping out. "Professor Snape awaits us."

Still somewhat dazed, Percy followed her into the hallway. "You shouldn't have done that," he reprimanded her on the way, but his voice sounded weak, as if he only said it for the sake of saying it. Because he was the Head Boy and it hadn't been appropriate.

"I still like you, Percy Weasley," Daphne said, and smirked. "I hope it's not the last time we'll be stuck together in a bathroom."

Percy blushed, and hurried to say the things he was supposed to say. After delivering her to her Head of House – Professor Snape had looked very displeased – he reflected upon the recent events. Most of all, he was relieved that he had got rid of the girl, and a little ashamed of feeling thus, because she had saved him from the doorknob. He thought about the kiss – but it had been too brief and too unexpected to make anything out of it. And she was too young for him. He decided that he would not tutor her, after all. It wouldn't be appropriate, especially if she had some sort of feelings for him.

_You should have let her go,_ the Fred-like voice whispered in his head. But no, he couldn't have. Rules were rules, and he had to do his duty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It happened when he was walking down a hallway on the fifth floor. Percy Weasley, Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic, had returned to Hogwarts for the first time since his graduation two years ago. He was here on official Ministry business concerning such very important individuals as Minister Fudge and Dolores Umbridge. However, he had undertaken this task for another reason, no less important yet a lot less official.

A little while ago, his worst fears about his twin brothers had come true, as they'd abandoned Hogwarts along with any hope of ever getting a decent job at the Ministry. Percy had been appalled beyond words when he heard of it, angry, sad, and rather afraid it might have a negative impact on his own career. He had sent letters of severe reproof to both of them, receiving such a reply, which made him reluctant to ever correspond with those two again, at least not until they had grown up and got some sense into their heads.

As for the rest of his family, Percy tried not to think about them. He remembered perfectly the day he had been promoted, remembered the overflowing pride in his chest, the joy he could hardly contain, when breaking the news to his family... and their reaction to it. The memory of it still made him angry, and he didn't want to be angry; he wanted to be proud, for having the position he deserved and a clear path to work up to an even higher place.

He didn't like the way things were with his family, but he wouldn't do anything to fix them until they apologised to him and acknowledged their mistake. Until then, he kept his communication with all of them on the minimum level. It didn't mean, though, that he didn't think or worry about them. The twins had gone beyond his help, but Ron... he had to save, or at least try to save Ron from the bad influence of Harry Potter. And that was part of the reason he had volunteered to come – his business affairs taken care of, the hardest task was yet ahead of him.

Preparing himself for the meeting, he had just walked past the statue of Boris the Bewildered when he heard voices. As it was lesson time, the Head Boy instinct in him kicked in, and he grew suspicious. He realised that he was no longer a student here, and it was no longer his duty to catch the rule breakers, but he felt it was his duty nevertheless to talk to them about their behaviour and its consequences to their future. As he neared the corner, he heard a female voice say,

"Hey, what are you doing? Stop that!"

With a benevolent instinct to protect rather than lecture, Percy hurried round the corner, and stopped. Whatever he had expected, this wasn't it. There was a girl, yes, and she looked shocked, and there was a boy, but he was kneeling on the floor in front of her, holding the hand she half-heartedly tried to pull back.

"I know it seems like a crazy thing to do, we are still in school, we are only fifteen. But I know this like I've never known anything before, I know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I can make you happy and that you can make me the happiest man on Earth. Daphne Greengrass, will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

Despite popular belief, Percy Weasley was not anti-romance. On the contrary, he approved of it and romantic proposals, as long as they happened in the proper place at the proper time. An empty hallway during lesson time was neither, especially when the people concerned where fifth year students. The girl hesitated for a second, then opened her mouth to reply.

"No, she will not marry you," Percy announced, marching closer. "Get up from the floor, and listen to me, both of you."

"Who are you?" the boy asked, eyeing him disdainfully from head to toe, taking special note of his red hair.

"I am Percy Weasley, Assistant to the Minister of Magic," he declared, proudly. He liked when people asked him that. Of course, he liked it more when they didn't need to ask.

"A Weasley," the boy sneered. "This is none of your business."

"It is my business, when I see two young people with brilliant futures making the biggest mistake of their lives. You should be concentrating on your studies and classwork, and you should be in class right now," he said, frowning. "You are fifth years, you have to take O.W.L.s in the spring, have you no idea how important these exams are for your future career? Many a young lad with a brilliant mind have ended up nowhere for not paying attention to their studies at the right time."

"Oh, you mean like your twin brothers?"

The statement stung, but Percy let it pass, "No, I mean people like you who think it's funny to mess with serious grown-up business instead of doing your present tasks and duties. You think it's funny to mess with the heads of young girls who should be concentrating on their school work? I'm going to tell you, it is not funny. It is wrong, and inappropriate, and it could ruin the future chances for both of you."

The boy stood up now, and advanced on Percy, his hand moving toward his wand.

"You know nothing of me! You know nothing of us! This is none of your business. Get out of here, before I make you leave."

"Don't," said the girl, taking hold of his arm. "Don't do this, Blaise. I... I think that he is right."

"What?" the man exclaimed, whipping round to face his girlfriend. "What did you say?"

"We are too young, Blaise. I'm not saying that I don't want to marry you, but I'm not sure I want to think about it right now. It's just... there's so much to worry about, school and other stuff. I don't think I'm ready for it just now. Please, Blaise, can't we just forget this for now and go on the way we were."

"No," said the boy, narrowing his eyes and leaning closer to the girl, "No, I'm afraid I cannot forget this. Listening to a Weasley – a Weasley! - and turning down my proposal, I didn't expect this from you, Daphne. Clearly you are not the woman I thought you were. You are not good enough for me. Maybe you're good enough for the likes of him," he shot a short contemptuous look at Percy. "Goodbye, Daphne. We are through."

He walked away, leaving Percy alone with the girl, who looked on the verge of passing out, or having another kind of breakdown. Percy, while expert on lecturing against improper behaviour, knew very little about dealing with emotionally distraught women.

"It's for the best," he tried to comfort. "Now you can fully concentrate on your studies."

This didn't seem to do the trick. The girl turned and looked at him as if she saw him for the first time, and said, softly yet vehemently, "But I love him. I truly love him."

"I'm sure you do, I'm sure you do," he hurried to agree. She fell silent, staring in front of her with unseeing eyes. Percy raised his hand a few times to pat her shoulder or something, but thought better of it; he also opened and closed his mouth a few times. They stood there like that, in silence, for what felt like a long time, at least to Percy. He was saved by the bell. The girl started to life and looked around as a frightened animal, "I have to go. I have to hide."

"I mean," she added a second later, a little more composed, "I need a moment to collect myself. I need a quiet place to pull myself together."

"The Prefects' bathroom is round the corner," Percy said. "But I don't know the password."

"I do," the girl said, "Let's go."

He hesitated at the doorway; he wasn't sure it was appropriate for him to go there with her.

"Please," she said. "I don't want to be alone."

He followed her in and bolted the door behind him. Doing it, he was reminded that in another bathroom one had to tap a code in order to get out. Suddenly, other pieces started to fall together. Daphne Greengrass, the boy had said. Daphne Greengrass, a girl had told him her name two years ago. He looked at her again, with recognition. She had changed. Changed in a way that was improper of him to think of, so he tried not to. She was only fifteen! He'd have thought her two years older.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine," she said, and sent him a sidelong glance. "Didn't think you would ever end up in a bathroom with me again, did you?"

"You are feeling better. I should leave."

"You have changed," she said, looking at him.

"So have you," he replied without thinking.

"I meant that you are prouder and haughtier than ever before, but you don't look happy."

"I assure you that I am perfectly fine," Percy answered formally.

"I did not mean to insult you," Daphne said. "Why are you here? On Ministry business? To meet with Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes," Percy said, and for some reason added, "And to talk some sense into my brother."

"Ron? But he's doing fine, he's a Prefect and everything. Don't you approve?"

"Of course I do, I'm very proud of him," he said. "But he's associating with the wrong sort of people."

"Is he?" Daphne asked, "Who?"

"Well," Percy said, and hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should be telling all this to her, but he had long since wanted to discuss it with someone, and didn't dare do it with any of his colleagues lest they think worse of him for the mistakes of his brother, and there wasn't anyone else.

"Harry Potter," he admitted.

Daphne snorted, "Harry? Are you serious? They've been friends for years."

"But that was before he started talking nonsense about... You-Know-Who's return."

"You don't think he's back?" Daphne asked.

"No, it's all rubbish."

"Dumbledore seems to think that, too."

"Dumbledore has grown old and soft. He's a great wizard, of course," he added, "But he's letting the boy fool him."

"And why is Harry doing this?" Daphne wondered.

"He just craves the attention. He got used to it, and now, when all is quiet, he's inventing stories to get people to think of him again."

Daphne was silent for a moment, considering this. At last she said, "I think you are wrong. I think he is back."

"Nonsense. You shouldn't worry about that. You should worry about your classwork and study for the O.W.L.s."

"Classwork? O.W.L.s? What do they matter if the Dark Lord is back?"

"He is not back. As a close assistant to the Minister of Magic, I can assure you that he is not back."

"I suppose you cannot claim otherwise," Daphne remarked. "Might get demoted if you did."

"It has nothing to do with my work," Percy said, a little annoyed because the conversation was beginning to remind him of his last talk with his parents. "I personally believe that Know-You-Who is not back."

"Your life is certainly much easier that way."

"Easier?" Percy replied darkly. "Not if the rest of my family thinks I'm spying on them on the Minister's orders."

"Are you?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "I did not get promoted so that I could spy on them and Harry Potter."

"I shouldn't have told you that," he spoke a moment later, forcing himself calm. "I shouldn't have told you any of it. I should go."

"I don't think you got the job so that you could spy on your family. I'm sure you deserved it," Daphne said.

"Thank you!" Percy said. Finally, someone was acknowledging it, even if it was just a fifteen years old girl.

"I still think he's back, though."

Percy frowned. "Why?"

"Because he's an evil bastard, and he'll always find a way to come back. He's done it twice. Third time lucky."

"That does not signify anything. In fact, thinking about it now, are you sure that he did come back the last two times? Dumbledore said so, Harry Potter said so, but they are rather shaky sources to rely on."

"Some people believe them."

"Some people believe anything."

"That is true," Daphne said and smiled.

"It's nice here," she said, looking around.

"You're a Prefect, right?" Percy asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Who? Me? No. What makes you think that?"

"You knew the password."

"I'm well informed," she said, smirking a bit.

"You should not skip your classes. It is crucial that you do not fall behind in your studies, especially this year."

"It was only Binns," she said, as if this excused everything.

"You don't care for our history?"

"Not the way he speaks of it."

Percy had to admit that Professor Binns' lessons had not been the most interesting ones, though he didn't admit it out loud.

"Nevertheless, it is important..." Percy began.

"I just got proposed to and dumped in the span of five minutes," she said. "Do you have to lecture me all this now?"

"Perhaps none of it would have happened had you not skipped your class," he said and regretted it at once. What was wrong with him today, speaking before thinking?

"I'm sorry," he said. "For everything."

"Me too," she said, lowering her gaze. "I really liked him."

"You'll find someone else," he assured her.

"What about you?" Daphne asked, raising her eyes. "Do you have a girlfriend? Or a wife?"

"No, not at the moment," Percy said, slightly uncomfortable at the turn of conversation.

"Too much work?" Daphne guessed.

"That too, yes."

"So we're both single for the moment, fancy that."

"As are many other witches and wizards around the world," Percy added, edging towards the door.

Daphne caught the movement and found it rather amusing, "Are you afraid I'm going to kiss you again?"

"No," Percy said, sounding unconvinced.

"I'm still too young for you and it would be extremely inappropriate?"

"Yes."

"I'd like you to kiss me," Daphne said.

"You're emotionally unstable right now. You just broke up with your boyfriend," Percy reminded her.

"I'm unstable?" she raised a brow.

"I meant that you're not... you're not thinking straight right now. You shouldn't do anything you might regret later on."

"I only wanted a kiss, " she said. "Now you've given me a lot of other ideas, though. I'd like to take a bath. Will you join me?"

Percy blushed a very deep crimson.

_Oh, go take a bath with the girl_, the Fred-like voice told him. Percy wondered about it – had Fred somehow hexed him to hear that? _What would it cost you?_

_Too much, _Percy thought for himself.

"Too much?" Daphne asked.

"What?" he started.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind."

"You shouldn't take a bath now," Percy found the correct answer. "You already missed one class, it is essential not to skip another."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Daphne said. "One wouldn't think anyone can be worse than Binns, but Umbridge somehow still manages it."

"Dolores Umbridge occupies a high position in the Ministry. It will hurt you more than you think to lose her approval."

"Yes," the girl said, rubbing her hand, "I know."

"You will have to think about your future every day."

"I don't know. I'd rather live today than worry about tomorrow," Daphne said.

"No, that's wrong," Percy said, frowning. "You have to worry a little today, or else you will end up in a very big mess tomorrow. Take my brothers..."

"Ron?"

"No, Fred and George," Percy said and sighed. "The way they left Hogwarts, the things they did and said to Professor Umbridge – they will never find work in the Ministry. One future option crossed out for ever."

"Not everyone can work in the Ministry," Daphne pointed out.

"Yes, but wouldn't it be nice to have all your options open? To see opportunities each way you look? To be able to do what you wish to do?"

"Are you doing your dream job, Percy?" she asked.

"It's what I've always wanted to do."

"I don't even know what I want to do," Daphne said, looking away.

"You have a few more years to figure it out. Right now, the most important thing is—"

"That I study hard and do well in my O.W.L.S.?"

"Yes," Percy said, and hesitated. "And you shouldn't worry too much about... er... that boy. Sooner or later he'll see that you were right. If he doesn't, he's stupid, and you deserve better than that."

Daphne shrugged, and looked downcast again. He mentally reprimanded himself for having said anything on the matter. The good, easy and opened conversation between them seemed to be over; the girl stood in front of him much in the same way she had stood two years ago, when he'd caught her and handed her over to Professor Snape.

"You can come back later and have a bath then," he suggested.

"You won't be here later, though, will you?" she asked, a little of that gleam back in her eyes. Even though it was the mischievous sort of gleam, it looked good on her.

"No, I have stayed too long already," he said. "I should be getting back."

"You won't talk to your brother?"

"Maybe some other day," Percy said. "I don't think he'll listen to me."

"Me neither. He's been friends with Harry since their first year."

_He's been my brother for much longer than that_, Percy thought.

"We should go then," Daphne said, turning round to face a mirror. "Let me make sure I look decent."

"You look nice," he said, and then blushed again for some reason; fortunately, she didn't seem to have noticed.

"I'm quite all right, yes," she agreed, coming to stand by his side.

"Shall we?" she said, resting her hand against the door.

He recognized the gesture and knew what was coming. This time around, the kiss did not take him unexpected – his own reaction to it, however did. It was very, very inappropriate. No, he didn't take her in his arms and slam her against the door and proceed to take off all her clothes – and he really had to do _something_ with the Fred-like voice in his head suggesting all such things.

But he did let her kiss him, and kissed her back, and at one point he even put his hand on her neck.

She pulled back first, they looked at each other for a moment, and then spoke at the same time.

"This was very improper."

"This was good."

"Er," Percy said, looking rather flabbergasted.

"It was good, too," Daphne hurried to add. "Very good. In fact, it makes me want to do things with you that would make you blush three times as deep as before. Some other day, perhaps."

"Er, yes," Percy said. He had to get out. He had done enough impropriety for a month, if not longer. The Fred-like voice in his head was not helping at all. He felt in no shape to go and lecture Ron, or go lecture anyone, for that matter. He wanted to get away from Hogwarts, and back to the Ministry where strange under-age women did not kiss him in bathrooms.

_Too bad_, said the stupid voice.

"It was nice seeing you," Daphne said, sounding genuine. "I must go to class now. I hope we'll meet again, perhaps in another bathroom?"

"Yes," Percy said, in reply to something else than the last question. He let the girl go first and waited for a little longer to make sure that no one would see them leaving the bathroom together.

On his way back to the Ministry, he worried about Ron and his future. He worried a little about her future, too, but she wasn't family. She was someone else's concern. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's the third and final chapter. Many thanks to silverlovedragoness for support and inspiration, to Kiwisaurus for reviewing it, and to all those who've read and liked it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It happened when he was crossing the Atrium, returning from a lunch with Ron and George. Percy Weasley, Assistant to the Minister of Magic, was feeling quite well – he had several tasks ahead of him, and he was looking forward to doing them. He would have skipped lunch if his brothers hadn't asked him to come; as it was, they had kept him a bit longer than he'd planned, which meant he had to work late, but he didn't mind that – he liked to work.

There was a huddle of wizards near the lifts, and a witch in the middle of it. Percy frowned because he didn't approve of people bringing personal issues to their work place. He hesitated a moment, but he had a hundred things to do – or maybe eight, but they were big and important things. He would make a note of it to the Minister, though, if he had the time. Some new rules and regulations would make the everyday life at the Ministry a lot easier for all parties involved.

He caught a snippet of their conversation – apparently they had found the woman trying to access a restricted section – and breathed in relief. So it was a work-related issue after all. Yet the rules and regulations he had in mind would still benefit everybody.

And then he heard her exclaim, "I was just looking for a bathroom!"

Percy froze. Something about the declaration and the voice seemed familiar. He glanced towards the woman, and in a moment or so, recognised her. He had dreamt of her after their last encounter. Some of the dreams had been fine, others very inappropriate. He had then thought it best to forget all about her, which he had almost managed to do. Still, there had been times when her words and actions had come back to him, some depressing, some comforting him.

He approached the group of wizards and addressed them, "What is the matter here?"

"Mr Weasley," he was acknowledged with respect. "We found this woman sneaking around, trying to break in-"

"I told you that I was looking for a bathroom!"

He looked at her closely and knew at once that she was lying. She was radiating innocence and confusion, but he had lived with the twins long enough to recognise false angelicness when he saw it.

She didn't look scared, merely annoyed. There was a little bit of that indifference about her that had been in abundance at their first meeting, and a little bit of the mischievousness he'd appreciated in her at their second encounter. But there was also gravity and seriousness about her, the inevitable mark of loss and sufferings, of the bygone event that reflected from all the faces around him, and the one he saw in the mirror. She was still beautiful, though, he couldn't help to notice.

"We'll take her to the Auror Department, Mr Weasley," one of the men said, taking hold of her arm. She pulled it free, and glared at her assailant. He held up his hands, but Percy saw another man reach for his wand – and interrupted.

"I will take care of it, Mr Mason."

"With all due respect, Mr Weasley, it is not your job to take care of such matters as this," Mr Mason replied, and Percy realized he had a personal interest in it. He didn't want to let her go, was it because she was beautiful or for some other reason, but his motives seemed a little less than pure and honest. He had no doubt that Mr Mason would take her to the Auror Department, but he was equally sure that he wouldn't make it any easier for her.

"Thank you for your concern, Mr Mason," he replied coldly, "I assure you I have every authority to deal with the matter. The Minister is very serious about cases of security breach and has asked me to keep him informed of such incidents, thus, it is most convenient for all parties involved for me to escort this woman to the Auror Department myself. I wouldn't want to keep you from your work for any longer."

Mr Mason opened his mouth to reply, thought better of it, muttered, "Yes, sir," and left; the others followed his lead, and soon the two of them were left alone, save the usual crowd in the Atrium.

Percy frowned. He didn't like the audience, and he didn't like the brief exchange with Mr Mason. Most of all, however, he didn't like was he was supposed to do next.

"We should... ah, go," he said, gesturing towards the lifts.

She nodded, and stepped closer – to the lifts, and to Percy. He felt sudden discomfort at the proximity, but it was too ridiculous to let it affect him, so he didn't. They stood in silence until entering the lift; once in private, she turned towards him, and said,

"You look different."

"It has been several years since our last encounter. You have changed as well."

"A lot of things have changed since then," she said, and sighed.

"Yes," he agreed, grimly.

"I'm sorry about your brother. He was a good man."

"Thank you," he said, then added. "You were right."

"I wish I hadn't been," she said, remembering their last conversation, and the bit about Lord Voldemort's return.

"You were right too," she remarked. "About Blaise and classwork and studies. I even passed History of Magic, although it was a bore. But the knowledge of potions proved very useful, in the distressing times we went through during and after the war. Without my calming draught, I think my mother would have worried herself crazy."

"I hope none of your family was badly hurt?"

"No, they are all fine. My father and uncle stood trial, but were both released. They were not involved in the Death Eater business, not really, but they knew and associated with the people who were, and of course the Ministry had to check. I don't blame them for it, but – there are always those who say things, and whisper about money being involved."

"That is absurd! Those people are stupid. The Wizengamot would never acquit someone for money. That is vile slander." Percy announced, vehemently. "This Ministry cannot be corrupted."

"Under the rule of the new Minister and his assistant, I am sure it cannot," she said, smiling to herself.

"You are right about that," he replied, missing the compliment. "Minister Shacklebolt is very firm and capable."

The lift stopped on the second level, they got off it and started walking towards the Auror Department, Percy leading the way.

"So, Miss Greengrass," Percy asked, "Is it still Miss Greengrass?"

"Yes, it is."

"I see," he said. "So that boy never—?"

"Oh, he did come around, apologised to me and everything. We even dated a little longer, but it ended soon by mutual consent. We are still good friends, though."

"Oh?" Percy said, narrowing his eyes a little.

"Yes, only his wife doesn't like me for some reason, so we don't see each other very often."

"Oh!" Percy replied, relaxing his eyes.

"What about you? Are you married?"

"Me? No. I don't have anybody at the moment."

"Still too busy with work?" she guessed.

"Something like that," he admitted. "I suppose I should take it a bit more easy."

"What?" Daphne exclaimed, feigning astonishment. "Percy Weasley taking it easy! I cannot believe my ears."

"I should like to settle down, and start a family," he said, ignoring her comment. "All my brothers are doing it."

"You have plenty of time for it," she said, "You may be four years older than me, but you're still very young."

"I know," he agreed. "It just seems nice to have someone."

Daphne only shrugged in reply, and he wondered about it, but didn't press the issue. It suddenly occurred to him that they were little more than strangers, having met only twice before now. But there was something about her that made him spill all his worries, thoughts, and troubles that he'd never mentioned to anyone else. But something was still missing – they didn't really know each other. If they were to meet more often in the future...

"You have made up with your family, have you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, and smiled, because it was nice being on good terms with his folk again.

"I've never seen you smile before," she said, and stopped walking. "It looks nice on you."

"Thank you," he said, and added. "You should smile, too."

She did as he'd asked, and for a little while they stood in the deserted hallway, smiling at each other, admiring the smile they saw, but then Percy was reminded of his duties, and his smile vanished.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You were trying to access a restricted section," Percy said. "That is a serious thing. I must take you to the Aurors, they will question you about it."

"I said I was only looking for a bathroom."

"You're lying," he spoke, frowning. "They will know it. You may be in serious trouble if you don't confess everything honestly."

"Then maybe you could," she began, with a different kind of smile, that wasn't very nice or innocent, but she stopped and shook her head, "No, you cannot."

"No," he agreed darkly.

She nodded, and started walking again. After a little while, she asked, "Aren't you going to ask me why I did it?"

He thought about it for a few moments, his mind reflecting back to all his tasks and duties. He barely had the time he'd already spent on her. But – she could be in trouble. She was a trouble-maker. She was troublesome. At their first meeting, he'd been glad to get rid of her. At their second, she'd made him flee Hogwarts without looking back, and now, at their third meeting... He should deliver her to the Aurors and be done with it. She had broken a rule, and had to pay for it. He had so much to do, and he barely even knew her. If she'd got herself into a big mess, their relationship might have a negative effect on his future career. She was trouble. It would be much easier for him to leave her and forget her, once and for all.

_Are you insane? Have you gone completely bollocks?_His inner voice demanded. He knew now for certain that it wasn't Fred, or anything that Fred had done to him. It might have been the side of him that was most like Fred, though, and sometimes he wished he were more like Fred. He hadn't realised it before it was too late, but a part of him had always admired and envied the twins.

He had never paid much attention to that Fred-like voice in his head. Until now. Because now it was right.

"I'm ready to listen to you, if you wish to tell me about it. And if you are in trouble, I will do my best to help you, with anything."

She stopped so suddenly that he walked into her. He was about to move away, when he felt her lean against him, so he stayed put, feeling the warmth and weight of her body against his. He longed to wrap his arms around her, but that would have been inappropriate.

_Screw that!_

But he didn't, because he knew that it wouldn't benefit her case if it was believed there was something more between them that there really was. He would do his very best to help her, to get her back onto the right track, to look after her future until she was able to do it herself, to take care of her, to keep her safe, and when all this was solved and put in the past, maybe then he could... hold her like he longed to hold her now.

She stepped out of his non-existent embrace, and spoke with a brisk yet troubled voice, "Let's get over with this."

The rest of the way, which was very short indeed, Percy planned his defence of her. When they arrived, an elderly wizard sat there, waiting; at the sight of them, he jumped up and hurried near. Percy didn't know him by name, but he knew by his attire that he worked in the Department of Mysteries. He was about to acknowledge the Unspeakable, when the man spoke – to her.

"Miss Greengrass, here you are. I was afraid they might take you here, because you don't have your identification yet, I am so sorry, I was supposed to give it to you," he said, handing over a Ministry worker's identification card, "I do hope you will forgive me and forget this foolish mistake, we are all very glad to have you with us at the Department of Mysteries. We do need some fresh blood and fresh ideas, and after reading your thesis on Wandl—" the man stopped midword, and glanced towards Percy, rather shocked, as if noticing him for the first time.

"Erm," he said, looking a little confused and guilty, but something about Percy's face – which was more confused – calmed him, and he was able to continue, "Miss Greengrass, I was so impressed. We all were. Someone so young... but, of course, ingenuity doesn't have an age."

"Thank you," Daphne said, taking the card and smiling at the man, "I am not angry with you, not in the least bit. And I do look forward to working with all of you."

The wizard thanked her, spoke a few more appreciative yet cryptic words about her thesis and their future collaboration, then hurried away, with no more than a brief glance in Percy's direction. He didn't mind the lack of acknowledgement – he was too occupied with processing the turn of events.

"Well," Daphne said, fixing the card to her robes, "I guess it has been all cleared up now."

"You work here?" Percy asked, "In the Ministry? In the Department of Mysteries?"

She shrugged, "It's the only department I would work for. It's very exciting and dangerous. I like that."

"You work here?"

"Read the card," she said, tapping it. "Starting from today, I do."

Percy let out a deep breath of relief, "I thought you were in trouble."

"I'm sure I will be in trouble, sooner or later," she almost promised. "Thank you for trying to rescue me."

"Any time," he said.

"And now," she spoke, looking around, "I'd like to go to a bathroom. Can you point me to the nearest one? I'm not very familiar with this building yet."

Percy gaped. "You were honestly looking for a bathroom? Really?"

"More or less honestly," she said, smirking. "I'd like to use one now."

"Of course," he said, and led her to the nearest one. "I'll wait here."

"Or— you could come in with me," she suggested. "It would be very symbolic if you did."

"Very inappropriate, you mean," he corrected, but nevertheless followed her. She locked the door from the inside, which calmed him a little bit, though it probably shouldn't have.

"Percy Weasley," she said, smirking, and he realised he'd walked right into her trap.

"I don't know what you're thinking," he lied, "but none of this is going to happen here. I am dead set against such things."

"Oh, just relax and kiss the girl," Daphne said, walking up to him, so close they were almost touching. "Even you can break the rules once."

_No_, Percy thought, but the other voice disagreed, _Oh, go kiss the girl._

So he did, and it was nice. Very nice. But let it be clearly stated, that he only did it once. Well, maybe twice or so. But he didn't make a habit out of kissing her in a bathroom at the Ministry. Because, as he soon enough found out, there were much better places to kiss her.


End file.
